


Лицом к лицу лица не увидать

by lazy_gemini



Series: Соглашение [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Masturbation, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Апокалипсис не состоялся, Азирафель и Кроули живут вместе и вполне счастливы. Пока Азирафель вдруг не понимает, что Кроули в его жизни слишком много. (Спойлер: нет).





	Лицом к лицу лица не увидать

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовком к фанфику послужила строка из стихотворения Сергея Есенина "Письмо к женщине". (Интересно, читал ли Азирафель Есенина?).

Жить с Кроули оказалось не так легко, как представлял Азирафель.  
Нет, поначалу всё было идеально.  
Когда миру так и не настал конец, в отношениях Азирафеля и Кроули точно что-то кончилось. Кроули считал, что пришел конец мучительной неопределенности и настал век ясных и недвусмысленных чувств. Азирафелю же через некоторое время стало казаться, что наступившая свобода от вечных мук выбора — Небеса или дружба с демоном? — принесла с собой, как ни странно, конец его личной свободе.  
Нет, он был не против засыпать в обнимку с Кроули, а просыпаясь — видеть в первую очередь его счастливое лицо. Просто его немного коробил тот факт, что это лицо, а заодно и весь Кроули целиком, кажется, встречал утро в той же позе, в какой провожал Азирафеля ко сну. Иногда ангел подозревал, что Кроули вообще не смыкает глаз по ночам, чтобы любоваться подольше видом спящего Азирафеля рядом с собой. Он не мог осуждать демона за это, Азирафель и сам первое время едва мог уснуть, так непривычна была мысль, что можно просто быть рядом с любимым другом, обнимать его и не терзаться сомнениями, верно ли он поступает и не причинит ли вреда Кроули одним только общением с ним.

Но, когда ты, едва успев продрать глаза, лежишь весь такой сонный и расслабленный, а тебя уже обнимают теплые сильные руки, сомнения куда-то утекают, как песок сквозь пальцы. А потом исчезают все ощущения, кроме сладкой неги и истомы, которые остаются после утреннего бесконечно нежного и неторопливого секса.  
Азирафель любил Кроули, и любил заниматься с ним любовью. «Сексом», — всегда поправлял его демон, ухмыляясь, на что ангел реагировал краснеющими кончиками ушей. А Кроули уже обнимал его со спины, терся носом о шею и горячим дыханием в ухо заставлял пробегать по спине толпы мурашек. И тогда недомытая чашка из-под какао оставалась в раковине, а настойчивые руки Кроули увлекали Азирафеля к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
Эти же руки оказывались всегда и везде там, где находился Азирафель. Ещё к ним прилагались проникновенные взгляды и дело обычно заканчивалось жаркими объятиями в укромном уголке за книжными шкафами, разбросанной кругом одежде и протяжными стонами.  
Азирафель любил этот ненасытный взгляд горящих глаз Кроули. Он заводил его с полоборота. Ангел не ожидал от себя таких эмоций, но сумел различить приятные уколы тщеславия и гордыни, когда почувствовал, какую власть имеет над Кроули. Ангелу ничего не стоило заставить того пожирать его глазами, и Азирафель на первых порах полюбил играть в игру «разожги страсть своего демона за пять секунд», особенно, когда они оба находились в книжном магазине на виду у покупателей.  
Ангел, беседуя с посетителями, не забывал время от время бросать взгляд на Кроули, растянувшегося в кресле. Демон делал вид, что увлечен газетой, но взгляд его из-под темных очков мог прожечь дыру в тонкой бумаге. Тогда Кроули вставал и медленно приближался к Азирафелю. Проходил мимо, будто нечаянно задевая плечом или рукой, а взглядом — видит Бог! — раздевая ангела донага.  
Потом, в обеденный перерыв, в тишине спальни, Азирафель, задыхаясь от страсти, утолял пожар, бушующий в Кроули, который он сам же и разжег своей игрой.  
Да, поначалу это было забавно.  
Но, когда Азирафель был занят — действительно занят! — важными для него делами: ревизией или починкой книг, или чисткой старинных фолиантов, все игры отходили на задний план. Но жадные до прикосновений руки демона всё равно постоянно оказывались между Азирафелем и книгой, или компьютером, или ветхой рукописью. Ангел досадовал. Это неприятно, когда отвлекают от любимого занятия. Но обнимать и целовать Кроули (а точнее — позволять демону проделывать всё перечисленное, а также много чего неупомянутого) тоже было с некоторых пор любимым делом Азирафеля.  
Ангел страдал. Снова страдал от мук выбора. Небеса сыграли злую шутку с ним, когда всё изменилось, а в сущности мало что поменялось.

…

Азирафель с самого утра затеял инвентаризацию в магазине. Он не вёл учёт уже бог знает сколько времени! До апокалипсиса и подумать об этом было немыслимо, а после — просто руки не доходили.  
Он закрыл магазин, повесив табличку с вежливым предупреждением снаружи. Расставил по всему пространству стремянки и низкие ступеньки для удобства. Ох, как давно Азирафель не заглядывал на верхние полки шкафов!  
Он разложил на всех столах и стульях десятки списков и библиографических справочников.  
Он работал. Работал с удовольствием и полной самоотдачей.  
Но краем глаза Азирафель всё же успевал иногда взглянуть на Кроули. Демон отвоевал себе небольшой диван, не дав занять его бумагами, и непринужденно развалился на нём, раскинув длинные ноги так широко, что Азирафеля, несмотря на занятость его работой, всё равно бросало в жар только при виде этой позы. Кроули читал газету, неторопливо потягивая вино. (Вино демон начинал пить прямо с утра вместо завтрака. Азирафель по-прежнему не мог уговорить Кроули на настоящие завтраки и обеды. «Вино — тоже еда!» — железно аргументировал демон).  
Каждый раз, когда Азирафелю по какой-то надобности нужно было пройти в другой конец магазина к дальним шкафам, и он вынужден был проходить мимо Кроули, с виду очень поглощенного чтением новостей, рука Кроули успевала как бы невзначай коснуться ангела, погладить по бедру, а ноги его могли совершенно неожиданно оказаться по обе стороны от Азирафеля, так, что он оказывался пойманным в живую демоническую ловушку.  
Когда Азирафель в очередной раз попался в эту хитрую западню, он не выдержал:  
— Кроули! Достаточно!  
Демон поднял от газеты недоуменный взгляд. В руке его каким-то образом оказалась белая кружка Азирафеля с дымящимся напитком.  
— Какао? — невинно осведомился демон.  
Ангел дернул подбородком, но всё же принял из рук Кроули свой любимый напиток и присел рядом с ним на краешек дивана.  
Руки Кроули немедленно обвились вокруг талии Азирафеля, а голова его легла на плечо ангела. Кроули тихо выдохнул ему в ухо:  
— Азирафель, я соскучился…  
Ангел мгновенно вспылил и в сердцах стукнул чашкой о низкий журнальный столик.  
— Когда бы ты успел, интересно! — Он оставил какао на столе и повернулся к Кроули, который от неожиданной реакции ангела выпустил его из объятий и смотрел теперь на Азирафеля недоуменно-выжидательно.  
Ангел тем временем гневно продолжал:  
— Ты бываешь здесь 24 часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, тридцать дней в месяц… мне продолжать?  
— Нет, дальше я сам посчитаю, — пробормотал Кроули.  
— Ты видишь меня постоянно, ты всегда рядом, куда бы я не отправился, мы спим вместе в одной постели, проводим вместе целые дни, даже в ванной мы частенько вдвоем… Кроули, когда ты успел соскучиться, если ты не отпускаешь меня ни на секунду?  
Взгляд Азирафеля пылал праведным гневом, сердце колотилось. Вспышки гнева были совсем не типичны для ангела, но для Кроули вид рассерженного Азирафеля, похоже, оказался шоком. У Азирафеля на миг похолодело внутри, когда он сообразил, что его новоприобретенная власть над демоном ведь работает в обе стороны. Он не только с успехом может разжечь огонь в Кроули, но и с такой же эффективностью обрушить демона в пучину тоски и депрессии.  
Ангел, смягчившись, поторопился добавить гораздо более спокойным тоном:  
— Кроули, иногда мне кажется, что тебя слишком много для одного меня. Мне только нужно чуть больше личного пространства…  
Кроули поднял ладони, соглашаясь.  
— Вот как? Хорошо. Ладно. Извини меня, Азирафель. Я не имел в виду… Я не хотел… Прости, ангел. Я не думал, что…  
Вид Кроули, в растерянности не способного подобрать слова для ответа, больно отозвался в Азирафеле уколом совести. Но он опустил голову и продолжал настаивать, хотя и уже совсем тихим голосом:  
— И ты меня прости, Кроули. Но я не могу так. Мы слишком долго жили сами по себе. Наверное, мне нужно больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к переменам.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Кроули, вставая с дивана. Он сделал шаг назад, не отводя взгляда от Азирафеля. — Прости меня. Больше пространства, да. — Ещё шаг назад. — Я был слишком навязчив, извини. Конечно, это тебя напрягает. Ты прав. — Кроули достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака темные очки и надел их. Азирафель тоскливо отметил про себя, что Кроули давно не требовалась эта хрупкая защита, когда он находился рядом с Азирафелем.  
— Кроули…  
Демон взлохматил рукой затылок, словно собираясь с мыслями. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Азирафелю, хотя у ангела от этой улыбки защемило сердце.  
— Азирафель, ты абсолютно прав. И не стоило тебе терпеть так долго. Я признаю, что чересчур увлекся и меня занесло… Прости, у меня выключаются мозги, когда я просто вижу тебя. Жить рядом с тобой, постоянно ощущать вокруг твоё присутствие — это просто наркотик, я подсел на него. Я раньше и мечтать не смел дотронуться до тебя, а тут внезапно это стало реальностью. Мне позволили… да, позволили не только прикасаться, меня впустили в твою жизнь. Я просто не мог не держаться за эту возможность руками, ногами, зубами…  
Азирафель тихо вздохнул и тоже сделал шаг ближе к Кроули. Он начал было говорить, но демон сделал предупреждающий знак рукой.  
— Нет, не оправдывайся. Я понял, что перестарался. Тебе нужно больше свободы. А я давно не был дома. Да и дела поднакопились. Будет лучше, если я сегодня останусь у себя.

Азирафель нашел в себе силы только кивнуть. Почему в горле вдруг пересохло, ведь он сам хотел этого от Кроули?  
Кроули же тем временем развернулся и направился к выходу. На пороге он остановился, оглянулся через плечо и с лёгкой улыбкой произнес:  
— Пока.  
Азирафель сделал ещё шаг, но остановился и привычно ответил:  
— Береги себя.  
Кроули кивнул, открыл дверь и вышел. Дверь закрылась, колокольчик послушно звякнул и умолк. Снаружи до Азирафеля донесся шум мотора, и в окно магазина он увидел стартующую «Бентли», которая через минуту скрылась за поворотом.  
Что ж. Вот и первая их ссора за несколько месяцев совместной жизни. Хотя, поправил себя Азирафель, какая же это ссора? Ни криков, ни ругани, ни обид. Просто мирная расстановка границ. Кроули, похоже, воспринял желание Азирафеля побыть немного одному совершенно спокойно. Он отступил, дал ангелу передышку, ненавязчиво избавил его от своей компании. Азирафель, наконец-то, предоставлен самому себе. Он может спокойно поработать, не ожидая каждую минуту, что его будут отрывать от дела чьи-то настойчивые руки и горячие поцелуи. Он может принять ванну, расслабившись в гордом одиночестве, не слыша, как за дверью нетерпеливый голос тянет своё «выходи скорее, я соскучился», или, более того, не видя, как гибкое обнаженное тело Кроули проскальзывает в ванную и, с громким плюхом расплескивая половину воды, присоединяется к нему.  
Азирафель, в конце концов, может не спеша допить своё какао. Но напиток в кружке остыл и подернулся пленкой. Обидно, ведь это Кроули сотворил его для Азирафеля…  
Ангел встряхнулся. Хватит предаваться ненужным размышлениям. У него ещё много работы.

…

Инвентаризация затянулась. Азирафель уже давно работал при свете электричества, за окнами магазина разлилась ночная темнота. Наконец, последние тома были учтены, переписаны и аккуратно протерты от пыли мягкой тряпочкой. Азирафель удовлетворенно вздохнул, оглядывая плоды своего труда. Десятки шкафов, набитых пухлыми томами и фолиантами, всё аккуратно рассортировано и каталогизировано. Азирафель отступил на шаг назад, с наслаждением потянулся и произнес:  
— А не выпить ли нам чаю, Кроули?  
И замер.  
Его слова повисли в тишине книжного магазина, не желая растворяться в небытие и лёгким упреком дразня Азирафеля: ты же сам этого хотел.  
Азирафель смущенно хихикнул:  
— Совсем заработался, — пробормотал он, и отправился на кухню ставить чайник, попутно прихватывая со стола свой телефон.  
Азирафель сначала долго не мог привыкнуть к этому новому средству связи. Кроули настоял на том, чтобы у ангела появился смартфон, хотя Азирафеля целиком и полностью устраивал его домашний дисковый аппарат. Он бы никогда и не подумал приобретать эту модную высокотехнологичную новинку, если бы в один прекрасный день довольный собой демон не вручил ангелу белую коробочку. Кроули научил Азирафеля звонить и писать текстовые сообщения, и ангел пришел в восторг от того, что всегда может носить в кармане письма и фотографии Кроули, и их даже не нужно перевязывать ленточкой, чтобы они не рассыпались. Кроули приучил Азирафеля быть на связи, и ангел с легкостью принял это новшество, хотя обычно он не одобрял такие резкие и кардинальные перемены в своем уютном существовании.  
Поэтому теперь Азирафель уже привычным жестом сграбастал телефон и по пути на кухню проверил его. Пропущенных вызовов: 0. Новых сообщений: 0.  
Это было немного… разочаровывающе. Азирафель вздохнул и включил электрический чайник. Пока заваривался и настаивался эрл грей в небольшом фарфоровом чайничке, Азирафель бездумно вертел в руках смартфон, пока, наконец, не поймал себя на том, что его палец уже открыл «новое сообщение» и набирает текст адресату «Кроули». Азирафель вздрогнул и немедленно отбросил дьявольскую машинку в тонком белом корпусе на стол подальше от себя. Прочь, искушение. Что это с ним? Полдня без Кроули, а Азирафелю уже не хватает его навязчивого присутствия рядом? Это просто привычка. Да, он слишком привык к демону. Побыть без него — это очень хорошая идея. Привычки слишком быстро начинают пробираться в твою жизнь и делать её максимально… — Азирафель никак не мог подобрать подходящее слово, в мыслях крутились только слова «удобной», «приятной» и «волнующей». В конце концов Азирафель плюнул и налил себе чаю. Он пригубил первый обжигающий глоток. В самом деле, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Не в смысле заварил чай, а не сказал Кроули о том, что его беспокоит. До того, как бесконечные прикосновения и вторжения в личное пространство стали раздражающими. Почему Азирафель не расставил границы чуть раньше, может, тогда Кроули и не понадобилось бы уезжать…  
Азирафель понял, что от мыслей о Кроули ему не отмахнуться и сдался. Да, он скучает. Почему бы не признаться себе в этом? Это нормально — скучать по тому, кого любишь и кого не видишь рядом. Кроули приучил его не только к мобильному телефону, усмехнулся ангел. Он незаметно, но так прочно вошел в его жизнь, утвердился в его вселенной, стал центром уютного и безмятежного мирка Азирафеля, что без него ангелу не было просто скучно или тоскливо, у него было ощущение, что у него отрезали добрую половину… Ну, или злую, нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Азирафель, и тут же подумал, что Кроули оценил бы эту шутку. А потом пошутил бы в ответ, но эта шутка точно сочилась бы тонкой иронией и непременно намекала бы на что-нибудь эротичное. Ангел любил пошлые шуточки Кроули, хотя и частенько краснел от некоторых, самых откровенных. И не раз удивлялся, когда видел, как его собственные шутки (совсем не пошлые, ангел никогда бы не смог произнести ничего неприличного!) заставляют Кроули выдавать похожую реакцию.  
Азирафель допил чай и поднялся на второй этаж, в спальню. Он расправил постель, аккуратно сложил покрывало в три раза идеальным прямоугольником (когда Кроули каждый день оставался на ночь, Азирафелю никогда не удавалось это проделать; в большинстве случаев покрывало сдергивалось на пол, чтобы не отвлекаться надолго от поцелуев и объятий, а частенько вообще игнорировалось, и они оба просто падали сверху). Покрывало Азирафель положил на стул и принялся раздеваться. Спать по ночам, как это странно… Это тоже стало ещё одной привычкой Азирафеля после того, как они с Кроули стали жить вместе. По сути, сон им не требовался. Но Кроули обожал тратить время на это милое, хоть и бесполезное занятие, а Азирафелю было приятно нежиться в ласковых руках спящего демона, и понемногу он перенял от Кроули привычку засыпать вечером и просыпаться утром.  
Сегодня же Кроули не придёт ночевать, потому и причины идти спать не было. Но Азирафель упрямо расстегивал пуговицы жилета и развязывал клетчатый галстук. Его пальцы немного дрожали, но только потому, что в последнее время он привык, что этой нехитрой работой занимался исключительно Кроули. О, демон получал огромное удовольствие, раздевая Азирафеля. Он мог делать это неторопливо, мучительно медленно расстегивая каждую пуговку и нашептывая при этом такие скабрезности, что ангел сгорал от смущения и желания. Иногда же пуговицы разлетались в разные стороны, звонко рассыпаясь по полу, убегая в панике от нетерпеливых пальцев демона. В такие минуты Кроули уже ничего не шептал, он издавал звуки, скорее похожие на рычание, но оно заводило Азирафеля не меньше нежных речей.  
Азирафель неспешно повесил рубашку и пиджак на спинку стула, сложил рядом все остальные предметы туалета, и скользнул под прохладное одеяло. Вторая, левая половина кровати сиротливо зияла пустотой. Азирафель кинул на подушку Кроули свой телефон, вздохнул и закутался в одеяло поплотнее, ожидая, когда оно согреется. День без Кроули подходил к концу. Раньше каждый день в жизни Азирафеля был таким же, и никакой трагедии в этом не было. Это просто обычный день.  
Интересно, что сейчас делает демон, подумал Азирафель. Наверное, наводит порядок в оранжерее. А может, смотрит какой-нибудь фильм, по обыкновению запивая вином каждую сцену. (Вот на кино демону Азирафеля подсадить ещё не удалось, несмотря на все старания. Но, Кроули терпелив, а Азирафель, похоже, уже не против обзавестись ещё одной бесполезной привычкой, перенятой от демона).

А может, Кроули тоже сейчас ложится спать? Азирафель представил большую кровать в спальне Кроули (они были там вдвоём несколько раз, но Азирафель предпочитал проводить ночи в своей квартире, а Кроули не возражал). Он почти видел Кроули, раскинувшегося на просторном матрасе, тёмное загорелое тело на тёмных гладких простынях. Наверняка он спит в пижаме, ведь сегодня холодно… да, конечно, в его любимой пижаме из черного прохладного шелка… К дьяволу пижаму! Мысленно Азирафель сдернул с худощавого изящного тела ненужную одежду. Он представил себе узкий мускулистый торс, плечи, длинные руки, умеющие быть такими обольстительно навязчивыми, но и такими обходительно нежными… Азирафель закусил губу, потому что его фантазия распалялась, и он не мог остановиться представлять себе тело его возлюбленного демона. Мысленно он не только любовался им, но и представлял, как тянется к нему, как касается его руками, гладит его горячую кожу, перебирает волоски на груди, проводит кончиками пальцев по соскам и почти чувствует, как они твердеют под его лаской. Осмелев, Азирафель уже не может остановить коней, запряженных в повозку его воображения, они несут, закусив удила, не разбирая дороги, не замечая опасных ухабов и неотвратимо приближаясь к лежащей впереди пропасти. Но Азирафелю плевать. Он уже мысленно гладит узкие бедра Кроули, и ощущает, как плавится под его руками тело демона, как эти порочные бедра выгибаются навстречу его ладоням, как дрожит от возбуждения его тело, и слышит стон, вырывающийся из его губ, когда руки Азирафеля прикасаются к болезненно возбужденному члену Кроули…  
Хотя нет, постойте… Это же Азирафель сам издает этот стон. И это вовсе не член Кроули пульсирует под его пальцами. Это Азирафель, утонувший в своих желаниях, сам касается себя, возбужденного до предела.  
Азирафель вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Красный от смущения от выдергивает руки из-под одеяла. Как это произошло? Да что за наваждение им овладело? Никогда ещё Азирафель не чувствовал нужды в самоудовлетворении. Да, он занимался любовью с разными женщинами и мужчинами до Кроули, но только потому, что любил нехитрые телесные наслаждения. Но признаться честно, от вкусной еды он получал гораздо больше удовольствия. По крайней мере, до Кроули. С Кроули всё было не так. Уж неизвестно почему — из-за демонической природы его закадычного врага, или из-за теплых чувств, которые Азирафель сам испытывал к Кроули, или из-за той всепожирающей страсти, с какой демон каждый раз припадал к губам ангела, от которой все мышцы в теле Азирафеля начинали дрожать, как струны, а колени подгибались и мысли уносились прочь… В любви Кроули было столько горячего отчаяния, столько надежды, столько тепла и затаенной боли, что Азирафель дышал этим букетом, как вдыхают полной грудью чистый морской воздух после долгой жизни в городе, и не мог надышаться. Кто ещё, кроме Кроули мог пробудить в Азирафеле ответный жар? Кто ещё мог дать понять, насколько Азирафель, никогда доселе не бывший объектом вожделения, желанен, сколько удовольствия может приносить простой физический акт, придуманный Богом для размножения.  
Кроули приучил его заниматься любовью, показал Азирафелю все тонкости этого искусства, и ангел уже не мог помыслить себе жизни без секса с Кроули.  
И сегодняшним вечером его распаленное фантазиями тело просто кричало о том, как ему не хватает этого жара, этой дрожи, этого полета, больше похожего на падение — всех тех ощущений, что дарила Азирафелю близость с Кроули.  
Он откинулся на подушку и негромко застонал. Потом, помедлив всего лишь мгновенье, Азирафель снова направил руку под одеяло. Возбуждение не оставляло его, а Кроули рядом нет. Но Азирафель сам просил демона предоставить ему немного свободы. Так почему бы не воспользоваться этой свободой так, как ему заблагорассудится?  
Он несмело дотронулся до своего возбужденного члена, легко пробежался пальцами сверху донизу. Член дернулся и Азирафель накрыл его всей ладонью. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул: в этом что-то есть. И его рука осмелела.  
Через несколько минут с горящими от смущения и удовольствия щеками, Азирафель со вздохом снова откинулся на свою подушку. Да, представлять во время самоудовлетворения обнаженное тело Кроули было хорошей идеей. Азирафель довел себя до оргазма очень быстро, хотя в мечтах ангела его пальцы заменяли рот и язык Кроули, и это было так восхитительно, и так порочно, и так возбуждающе, что даже после того, как Азирафель кончил, эти ярко красные губы Кроули, прячущие горячий влажный и очень умелый язык, не шли из его воображения, ещё некоторое время заставляя тело вздрагивать.  
Рядом с Азирафелем раздалась деликатная трель нового входящего сообщения. Ангел, поспешным чудом очищая пальцы, поднес телефон к глазам. Смс от Кроули! «Спокойной ночи, ангел». И подмигивающий смайл.  
Азирафеля бросило в жар и он поспешно запихнул телефон под подушку. Чертов демон! Он что, следит за ним? Щеки ангела пылали так ярко, что ему хотелось сунуть голову под кран с ледяной водой.  
Потом Азирафель улыбнулся, достал телефон и отправил Кроули ответное пожелание, приписав ещё: «Жду к завтраку». Затем он уютно свернулся калачиком под одеялом и спокойно заснул.


End file.
